Portable terminals have become necessities of modern life for people of all ages. Thus, service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing differentiated products and services.
For example, the portable terminal has developed into a multimedia device capable of providing various services such as a phonebook service, a game service, a short message service, an e-mail service, a wake-up call service, an MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) service, a scheduling service, a digital camera service, a multimedia message service, and a wireless Internet service.
When a user uses the above-described services, the user may clip photographs, paintings, writing, and the like, that are shown on a picture separately. A commonly used method includes a process of directly recording a memo of contents on an output picture or a process of capturing an output picture.
The process of capturing the output picture is a process of storing output contents as images without directly recording a memo of the output contents. The portable terminal stores a full output picture (i.e., an entire picture) as an image. In addition, the portable terminal pastes captured data to an application in the form of a memo note. Also, the portable terminal stores the captured data in a clipboard and pastes the stored data to a position where the user wants to store the data. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the portable terminal captures a full output picture and also pastes a picture the user does not need.
In addition, as the portable terminal stores the capture data in the clipboard, the user of the portable terminal may not verify whether the capture data is accurately captured according to his or her purposes. This means that the user may not verify contents of the capture data stored in the clipboard.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above-described problem, an apparatus and method for performing a picture capture for a specific region and visually providing information of captured data in a portable terminal is needed.